Toothy
Toothy is a male teen dragon and Spike's youngest brother. Personality Nothing is known about his personality, except that he tends to have a more empty expression than his brothers. He normally doesn't say anything, keeping himself quiet and letting his brothers telling what he is feeling. Skills As a dragon, he can breath fire and, later, when he get wings, fly. He also has some singing abilities. Relationships Family Spike, Flambeau, Nitelite, Smokewing and Hardscale They are his older brothers. Although he only met Spike later, he has a close relationship with all of them, respecting them and doing everything he can to help them. Family Description in the Saga Backgroud Before he and his brothers had hatched, Spike's egg is lost and so Toothy and the others born without him. Spike Finds His Family He and his brothers goes to Melody's studio to become singers, except him as he plays the triangle, and then they are reunited with their older brother, Spike. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Toothy and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Toothy and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In “The New Dragon King”, Toothy, just like the rest of the dragons, is called by the Dragon Lord. After meeting with Spike, they all go to the Dragon Lands, where the current Dragon Lord Torch tells them it is time for him to step down and so a new Dragon King will be chosen in a competition called the Gauntlet of Fire. The competition is a treacherous race to claim a bloodstone scepter from a volcano. With the call of the Dragon Lord answered, Toothy and his brothers return to normal and his oldest brother plans to return, until he listen the dragons’ plans for when they become Dragon King, particularly Garble’s, and decides to compete, as he realized the danger the Pony World would be in if any of the competitors win. He doesn’t go with Spike to participate in the Gauntlet of Fire. At the end of the tournament, he becomes very happy for seeing that Spike won and became Dragon King. After Spike says goodbye to Ember, he and his brothers, except for Spike, return to the Burning Palisades. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Toothy is with Hardscale at Strongpaw's unit. He agrees with Hardscale when the latter shows his nervous about facing dead beings. In "Battleground", Toothy is with Hardscale and Silverweed when Lightning Bolt explains to them all about the new orders and about the triple combined natures. In "The Alliance Assemble", Toothy arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Toothy and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Toothy and his brothers (except for Spike) are based on the Dragons of Enchancia from the series Sofia the First. Category:Dragons Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters